


Salty Kisses And Hot Cocoa

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Main Character(s), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aww, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Chathorn Blanc, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kwami Love, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug got too frustrated with Chat, Love Confessions, Marichat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, One Shot, Ouch, Plagg Being Plagg, Plagg Cares, Plagg and Tikki - Freeform, Plagg is very supportive, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Poor Chaton got rejected, Rejection, Reveal, Sad Chat Noir, Sad with a Happy Ending, Supportive Tikki, TOTALLY HAVE A THING, Villain Chat Noir, Y'all need to appreciate Plagg, adrienette - Freeform, going on, meanie, revealfic, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Once you were my sunshine, the one for whom lit me from the inside. I used to feel a frisson of love even if my thoughts turned your way for only a moment. The image of your face once conjured my smile; I would yearn to dive into your eyes. I would have done anything you asked, given you whatever you wished for, yet, it must be easy to take what is free for granted?" a dark chuckle erupted from the leather-clad figure, his straining voice raw with pain, coated in suffering as continued, “When will you realise;  I am more than flesh, greater than bones. I am what you need, a solution to your troubled world. So why do I feel like a neglected pet? You break my heart every day without knowing it, yet I come back, just like the useless kitten I am. I bring you love; you cast it away. I offer what you need and you take it, because, after all, who values what’s free?” he had raised his voice, bordering on screaming, each word cutting through her flesh as effortlessly as a bird soaring through the midnight clouds, “Who cherishes something that appears in infinite supply? But I have to let you know, M’lady, that it isn't as endless as it appears."Ladynoir angst | Akumatized Chat Noir AU.





	Salty Kisses And Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovelies~♡♡♡  
> I wanted to leave a small note at the beginning since I am a bit nervous- I will explain more about why I am nervous, but in any case, I hope you all enjoy what I managed to write,  
> \- With much love, yours sincerely, Maridoll♡

The raven-haired figure’s yells carried through the air, each syllabi penetrating his defences with ease, assaulting his fragile emotional state again and again, each word, each sound engrossed in such a fury he had never witnessed from his adored partner, a fury so strong it shattered his senses, he felt himself growing numb, unable to comprehend anything except for her. Her being. Her expression. Her words.

“When will you get it! I don’t love you! I _never_ have! You are just a partner that I have to work with— I’m through with you, I’m through with your stupid pick-up lines and empty flirting! It means nothing to me, so stop trying! I don’t fucking love you Chat Noir, I am in love with someone else, when will you get that in your thick head of yours! Your stupid attempts at romance mean _nothing_ to me!” perhaps, she had pushed him then and there, screeched in his ear, he couldn’t tell, for his sight had turned blurry, his flesh had turned numb as his insides were torn apart by the shattered remains of his heart. It hurt. It hurt so much. Why couldn’t he stop it— Why did it hurt so much—? He needed some silence, for just a moment— Why did she keep screaming at him? The feline-clad figure felt something hard crash against his chest, he idly reached to grasp it, his forest-coloured eyes advertising down to the rose his heroine had thrown his way. A rose that was meant for her. Another wave of pain washed over him, drowning him in the ever-lasting sorrow that pulled at his lungs, tearing his breath away before spitting it back at him in a sharp inhale. The shards left from his fragile heart punctuated his skin, sending cold tremors through his body, disguised as a violent shiver, stretching across his frame like a fire would stretch across a forest, slow, but sucking all the life within him. He knew it would never leave. It was a shard that would never leave, stuck in his guts like the curse of his heartbreak, though perhaps with time the edges would dull. What was once whole was shattered; where once was peace was emptiness.

He let his dull eyes wander back upon her own bluebell ones, surprise replaced her anger, though he was unable to tell why. His hoarse voice carried through the air, despite the fact that he couldn’t recall when he opened that filthy mouth of his to speak.

“I understand.”

Two words. Two words that felt so painfully hollow, empty.

No.

He didn’t understand. He didn’t know how she could have been so cruel.

The leather-clad presence couldn’t tell when he had moved away, turned to leave, for the part of him that was responsible for his actions had hidden itself away, cowering in the depths of his tortured self, yet, he vividly felt the feeling of her hand reaching for his arm, clutching it like she depended on it. Her close proximity demanded him to look at her, which he obeyed, observing the tears that framed those ever-so-blue orbs of hers. He couldn’t stand to look at her. Not now. Not ever again, thus, the feline-themed figure averted his eyes to the ground.

“Chaton— wait- p-please—!”

He couldn’t wait. Pulling away, he made an attempt to reassure her, tell her that it would be okay. He would be okay, but his own lies caught up to him, reminding the leather-clad boy that he wouldn’t be okay.

“Mon chaton, p-please don’t cry— I⎯ I didn’t mea—”

“It is fine, Ladybug,” Had he cried—? Chat lifted his hand to his cheek, fingertips grazing the wet surface of his skin before his arm fell back to his side. A sad smile etched itself upon his mouth, his voice breaking as he wished her adieu, tearing his arm away from her alluring presence before the shrieking beeps of his miraculous broke the suffocating silence. He spared the heroine one last saddened glance before letting himself melt away in the shadows of the rooftops, silently sulking away into an alleyway before collapsing against the wall, sinking further and further down until the sorrowful state of his body had reached the ground, the gravity of the situation just then hitting him. It hit him so badly it sent the boy into a spiral of sorrows, bringing the teenager into an endless state of heavy sobs. The hero briefly felt the change of texture enveloping his body, leather replacing itself with cotton as the weight of his mask evaporated. A petite figure appeared within his sights as the embodiment of destruction had approached his sunken form. Gentle touches traced his cheek affectionately as the black cat gently comforted him, remaining silent through his realisation. 

“She doesn’t care for me, does she Plagg?”

“Kiddo ..,” the god’s voice wavered, “I’m here, I’m right here for you,” heavy flows of sympathy washed over his raw pain, numbing it ever-so-slightly, “Don’t let one girl ruin you, I know—I know she knows how to push every single button, tear you apart with every word, I know— I so desperately know, a-and despite everyone telling you it’s fine— it is not,” he carried on, inhaling deeply, attempting to comfort the child before him, a child so young, yet, which had already went through the same suffering he had with his other half, “It’s not fine that she has the power to do that, b-but I want you to know that I will always be here, forever and ever, I will support you, you and I- we are a team, you’re not alone in this— and if she doesn’t care for you, I will give you enough care and affection so that it fits for both me and her.”

Adrien broke into a sob, clutching his kwami, before whispering ever-so-softly, “T-thank you Plagg, I— I love you.”

The god himself held back any snide comments that might have entered his superior mind, his chosen had called for him, he needed him, after all, he himself has lived through precisely the same sorrows with his other half.

The kwami silently embraced Adrien, finding his own sorrows expressed themselves not through words, but through the hot liquid that cascaded down his furry midnight-black cheeks. He felt everything, the pain, the hurt that his chosen had laced in every tissue of his being, Plagg’s every fibre projecting what his companion was trying to move forward from. He hated it, every bit of it- he loathed every single second of his partner in crime feel this way, there wasn’t any being on this cursed surface that should have the right to put his beloved in such state, “I love you too, kid.”

Ironically, heavy drops of rain had travelled down the sky upon the two feline-like pair as it had started raining. 

Perhaps the two of them had been too engrossed in each other, mutually attempting to numb their sorrows, to notice the eerily familiar butterfly before it was too late, before it had gotten too close to stop, before the only thing Adrien could recall was Plagg’s shriek of pure and utter horror, for his consciousness had been filled with one and only one voice. A voice so strong and intoxicating it filled all of his senses with power, numbing his pain and filling him with raw, passionate rage.

“Through the pain we shall now see, Hawkmoth is my name, Chathorn Blanc is yours, I will grant you the ability to make others see the blossoming pain of yours that never lets you be. But in return, I only have a simple plea, the miraculous of Ladybug and your own will mine be, agree and I will set you free with powers that the world has yet to see.”

══━─────━.·:*¨༺❀༻¨*:·.━─────━══

“It’s okay Marinette, I’m sure he will be alright, he’ll come bouncing back as soon as he feels better, like he always does,” Tikki’s cheerful voice carried through the air as she munched on a biscuit, serving as a bandage for Marinette’s wounded self.

Her dimmed bluebell eyes silently observed the kwami, her voice raw with dread and regret, each emotion painted upon her features like a sorrowful canvas of hurt, “Tikki, you didn’t see him— you didn’t see his face, it was so— so incredibly hollow, and hurt, Tikki he looked so hurt— It haunts me, I can’t get rid of his empty eyes, why didn’t he smile? Or joke about it like he always does— This is all my fault, he didn’t deserve to have been talked too like that—”

“Marinette, snap out of it! He’s a grown teenager, he’ll get over it, I know this is hard but we must remain positive! You can’t let what happened pull you down! You’ll talk to him the next time you meet and everything will be fixed, okay?” the goddess inquired, a small frown upon her features.

“What if he hates me after this— oh who am I kidding, did you hear what I said— I w-would have hated myself after that, of course I love him— he’s my partner, I can’t do anything without him! Tikki I’m so dumb!” she slammed her head upon the familiar desk of her room, groaning as her figure sunk within the endless abyss of guilt.  
“Marinette,” her faithful kwami had once again addressed her, Tikki’s positive tone replaced by a serious one, “You must understand that—”

Upon hearing the abrupt silence, the chosen had raised her head curiously, her bluebell gaze snapping to her horror-struck kwami before she entered a state of panic, standing up, she rushed to her, calling out Tikki’s name in terror, “Tikki—Tikki wake up!” Yet the goddess of creation remained silent, before she erupted in tears, worrying the teenager further.

“Tikki— What’s wrong—!?”

“Plagg— I-I can’t feel him anymore—” she sobbed, her whole frame shaking furiously, “H-his chosen still has the ring— b-but it’s corrupted, m-my senses are corrupted— I—”

Marinette hushed her kwami, desperately attempting to calm her down, despite herself entering a state of unease, she had an odd feeling that something bad had occurred.

“M-Marinette— Plagg— Chat has been akumatized—”

“—No! It’s impossible, h-he can’t have been akumatized— he— he’s Chat Noir!” a disbelieving laugh scratched up her throat, coated in denial, “Chat couldn’t possibly get akumatized— he— he’s too—” she cried, desperately seeking for another reason to Tikki’s problem, “M-Maybe Plagg is sick!”

“Marinette! Chat has been akumatized— we have to do something!” Her kwami shrieked, worry pulsating from her aura.

Despite the grave situation, Marinette sunk to her knees, regret piercing through her, paralysing her to the point where she was unable to speak, “Tikki— you’re lying!”

“I’m not lying Marinette a-and if we don’t do something he’ll destroy the city and himself—!”

“You’re r-right— n-no time for denial,” despite her shaking figure, she managed to yet again call for her transformation, latex replacing cotton, determination replacing regret, before said Ladybug had left through the rounded window, her yo-yo thrown across the air before latching upon it’s target, carrying her body across the distance aimed for. The hollow sensation of air hitting her shielded body did not go unnoticed by the heroine, she found herself relishing the feeling of slipping in between the waves of wind as effortlessly as a fish through the sea. 

She had searched every rooftop imaginable but to no avail, having yet not have seen her feline companion, her dread had once again kicked in, he couldn’t have disappeared, not completely. Blissfully unaware of the dark shadow that trailed her. 

Ladybug had no idea how much time had passed, but eventually, the spotted heroine sunk to her knees upon an abandoned rooftop, hope slipping through her gloved fingers as she closed her eyes. Seemingly out of thin air, a burst of sinister laughter flooded through the air, constricting her throat as she turned around hastily, facing the source of the eerie laughter.

The heroine found herself unable to breath as she observed the corrupted feline before her, her partner was ruined, standing hunched, his posture resembling a creature ready to attack its prey. Where there had once been black leather, there was white. Terror infested her form as she further stared at what was once Chat Noir, his forearms were enveloped in the stem of a rose, sharp thorns ripping through his suit accompanied by stray white roses blooming upon the stem. His baton had been replaced by a metal rose, which the spotted heroine presumed carried the akuma, yet, it was his eyes that startled her the most. His eyes that carried so much hatred, so much pain, his comforting green hues replaced by cold, violet ones as she glared at her, leaving the sinister grin that twisted his pale lips out of place. His whole presence paralysed Ladybug with pure and utter terror as she struggled to back away, desperate to gain distance in-between her and what was left of her companion.

“What’s the matter m’lady?” the familiar nickname rolling off his tongue, laced with poison and dislike, “Cat caught your tongue?”

"C-Chat?" 

"Chathorn Blanc," he corrected, a sinister glint in his dark violet hues. 

She flinched, tears beginning to pool within her eyes as her lip began to quiver. Yet, her partner did not cease his speaking. 

"You know," he began, his hoarse, uncontrolled voice, wavering between a sorrowful and severe tone, pain engrossing each word, "Once you were my sunshine, the one for whom lit me from the inside with pure and utter joy. I used to feel a frisson of love even if my thoughts turned your way for only a moment. The image of your face once conjured my smile; I would yearn to dive into your eyes. I would have done anything you asked, given you whatever you wished for, yet, it must be easy to take what is free for granted?" a dark chuckle erupted from the leather-clad figure, his straining voice raw with pain, coated in suffering as continued, “When will you realise; I am more than flesh, greater than bones. I am what you need, a solution to your troubled world. So why do I feel like a neglected pet? You break my heart every day without knowing it, yet I come back, just like the useless kitten I am. I bring you love; you cast it away. I offer what you need and you take it, because, after all, who values what’s free?” he had raised his voice, bordering on screaming, each word cutting through her flesh as effortlessly as a bird soaring through the midnight clouds, “Who cherishes something that appears in infinite supply? But I have to let you know, M’lady, that it isn't as endless as it appears. As my heart breaks so do I, dying a little more every time you treat me like a useless sidekick. I'm not. I'm just the easiest target to break," he silenced, a breathless sob leaving him before rage once again took over him, "Therefore, I must say, thank you for breaking me; isn't that a line from Sinead O'Connor? I never understood it before. It used to sound like permission, albeit retroactive, to hurt someone. I get it now. Only someone who has the ultimate control over one's heart can wound so deep, cut to the very core. That level of trauma has to be an inside job. You broke me and watched me bleed. You saw me fail to speak, fail to move, and you kept on the pressure with your cruel words and statements, increasing the level of cruelty as you went. After all that, what can there be left underneath but the untouchable part of me, my soul, the thing you can never hurt. I can't be more raw than that, more exposed, more pure— Thank you, once again, for leaving this raw part of me untouched;... so it can consume you inside out-!" in a flash of passionate anger, he had swung his baton at her scrambling form, blindly trying to cause her any form of pain through unchecked rage.

"You never fucking loved me did you-!?" he shrieked as she avoided yet another one of his swings, "I was just a love-sick kitten following after you blindly! A fucking weapon you called a partner, just something with the ability to destruct! Well, I will let you know, Buggaboo, this time you will be at the receiving end of my cataclysm!" 

She felt every word wash over her like a city struck by a tsunami, she hadn't meant for this to happen, none of it, she couldn't have known he thought all of this, she- she wished she could take everything back, because she loved him, so undeniably much, and now he was hurt, all because of her and her stupid self, "Chat— please, I can't fight my partner!" 

He struck yet again, narrowly missing her abdomen, "Partner? Partner—!?" her ruined companion screeched, "You never saw me as one, it's always Ladybug who is in the spotlight, how could I have been so blinded by this one-sided love I didn't notice? So focused on your own happiness I forgot mine," Chathorn hissed, his eyebrows furrowed into a permanent severe frown as the eerie grin replaced itself by a primal snarl, his sharp fangs on display as a low hiss filtered through them,"How pathetically blinded must I have been that I didn't notice that I mean nothing to you!?" 

"Chat— y-you're akumatized, you don't know what you're saying— you mean everything to me!" her voice strained, tears obscuring her vision as she realised just how right everything he said was, she had been taking him for granted, his jokes, his love, his puns, everything. 

"Shut up you filthy liar— you don't care for me, you don't care for me at all! If you did, you wouldn't have treated me like you did all those times! Like a meaningless sidekick! I'm just so sick, so sick of trying and trying to prove my worth, trying to receive the affection that I give only to be rejected time after time, hoping that it was some friendly game of yours, that one day you would care for me like I care for you!" he paused, laughing maniacally, "I was wrong, I was so incredibly wrong since you only care about yourself, only and only about your image," he swings at her, hitting Ladybug's abdomen harshly as pain erupted from her side, tears leaking out of as she clutched the zone, trying desperately to inhale despite the emotional and physical suffering she was receiving, her bluebell eyes serving as windows for her emotions, leaving the raw and uncontrolled sorrow visible for all to see as it cascaded down her cheeks through the form of liquid. Her nose scrunched up in pain, accompanied by her furrowed eyebrows, the pain struck grimace carved upon her face like a line carved upon stone as she lay paralysed on the ground, unable to speak, move or any anything except listen and sob pathetically. 

"How could you have been so cruel," his voice, his features had drastically softened, "How could you have been so cruel, M'lady?" 

Ladybug was unable to do respond with anything besides furious crying as he ever-so-gently bent down, his smooth touch lingering underneath her chin as he lifted it up, forcing the heroine to stare directly at him, "How could you have been so fucking cruel!?“ he screamed all of a sudden, so painfully close to her, leaving her ears throbbing with pain at his raw vocals. 

"I-I'm sorry— I'm so fucking s-sorry, Mon Chaton—“ she sobbed, only to get interrupted by the rose-themed akuma yet again. 

"Don't you dare speak of that name anymore, I am not your pathetic love-sick kitten anymore, I'm not some fucking pet you can kick that follows you around like a loyal bitch anymore," he yelled, "I should have known you never cared for me the moment you captured my heart, before you started playing with me, because that's all you've ever done— played with me! Led me on! Bring me close enough for you to kiss before pushing me away!" 

As he made a move to attack her again the spotted teenager hastily moved away, dodging the baton that slammed upon the ground, seemingly rattling his own figure with the sheer force of the hit. It would have killed her. 

She swung her yo-yo, attempting to somehow demobilise him, yet unable to due to his quick reflexes as he deflected each one of her hits. As if he was meant to counter her, "Chat please—" 

"Don't speak of his name, filthy insect," he spat venomously. 

Unable to fight due to the aching pain in her side, the heroine threw herself upon the harsh concrete behind an air-conditioning unit block, hidden away momentarily from her partner. The adrenaline infested each possible fibre of her body, heightening her senses, thus causing her to panic, leaving her the only rational choice of calling for her lucky charm, the power of creation doing as intended as the blocky item formed itself into her arms, tainted with crimson red and coal black. As the footsteps approached, she hastily placed the fog machine upon the ground, her shaky hands fumbling with the switch as she desperately tried to turn it on, despite her tremoring figure. Thick fog filled the air, invading the feline-clad akuma's senses as he found himself unable to locate the heroine, his violet sinister glare seeking its target but to no avail, "You can run, my innocent Ladybug, but I will find you, and just like the cat found the bug, kill you ever-so-slowly."

It was cruel, so unmistakably cruel to hear such words leaving the mouth of someone she held so much affection for, yet, she muffled her cries as she silently sobbed through the fog, trying to concentrate upon her task which was proving itself to be much harder then she had assumed it would.

She peeked around the block, the glowing pair of violet eyes staring right past her, illuminating his position, yet giving her the illusion that he saw her, sending a tremor clawing up her spine, violently shaking her whole figure as the shiver extended itself upon her like a tree extending its branches. 

Slowly but steadily, the hunched akuma neared her current position, his uneven breaths causing her own to quicken. The ladybug awaited her chance, and just as he came within two arms of her, she flung her yo-yo around him, quickly leaving her cover and enveloping him in her dark string before kicking the fog machine away, disregarding the sound it made as it broke. 

As the fog evaporated, giving her the ability to locate the baton, she swiftly took it, breaking it in the process as she let her partner go, retracting the yo-yo before purifying the akuma. She fell to her knees next to her partner, submerged in her pain as she reached for the fog machine weakly, her only task being to restore everything to what it was before. 

══━─────━.·:*¨༺❀༻¨*:·.━─────━══

A pulsating ache awoke him, dizziness penetrating his figure as he lost all power to ascend from the ground. There was a hollow sensation in his mind, something missing, he had done something which he couldn’t recall. Flashes of a black fluttering creature had obscured his vision, Plagg’s screams of staying determined, he briefly remembered the god telling him not to give in— give in to what?  
He hadn’t known when Ladybug had cast her restoration charm, nor felt anything as she had crouched next to him, trying to get him to look at her. He felt numb, sick to his stomach, confused, alone, all for reasons he wasn't entirely sure off. Was it possible to have someone next to you but feel so entirely alone—? He didn’t like the feeling of being close to her, what had once felt amazing felt unappealing, he needed to distance himself, thus, the feline-themed-hero abruptly sat up, unable to hold his gaze upon her, only the obnoxious sounds of her earrings keeping him concentrated on remaining awake, “You should leave, your miraculous is beeping.”

However, she didn’t move, but embraced him, sobbing, much to his own confusion. She remained latched upon him for a few moments before realisation struck him, accompanied by dread and horror, Plagg's screams, the creature fluttering before him, he had been akumatized, corrupted. He now understood why she had been crying, causing his own tears to emerge from him. A small beep was heard from his so-called-partner, causing him to tilt his head away before he repeated, with more strength in his voice, “You should leave.”

“Chat—please, let me stay—” she cried, desperately.

“I said leave—!” he didn’t know why he felt so mad, he was just so hurt. So incredibly hurt and alone. He needed someone, someone caring, kind, fun. Someone to lighten the mood and support him at the same time—

A sudden figure had emerged in his mind as Ladybug had recently left his side.., she should be able to help him, she always made him laugh, after all. If she could just give him a moment just to rest he'd be there soon. Chat sunk to his knees, his hands travelling up to his hair, desperate to relieve the pain somehow as he pulled on it in frustration. Just a moment of rest would do.

 

The goddess of creation remained silent during her chosen’s breakdown, only flinching ever-so-lightly as her beloved had torn the posters of her crush off her wall, ripping them in frustration before kicking her chair down, screaming and yelling at herself. She knew Marinette had blamed herself, yet Tikki couldn’t calm her down but was instead forced to observe as she ruined what she once adored.

“It’s all—” a sob had interrupted her, Marinette’s face straining as she opened her mouth, trying so desperately hard to let the tortured sound out before she had finally managed to cry out, her silent sobbing ceased, replaced by a loud wailing, “—My fault!”

Marinette’s thoughts revolved around him and him only, each word he had said— did he really think so? He couldn’t have lied— akuma’s don’t lie— t-they voice out their insecurities and opinions. She was a terrible partner, a terrible friend— hell, she was a terrible person. She had fucked up, so badly she had ruined her partner. His words still echoed in her head; The pain, the sorrow in them. Each syllabus beheld truth in it, how could she have caused so much pain to a person she loved so much? The teenager hit the wall in frustration, crying furiously as she hit it again and again, her knuckles reddening at the repeated impact. Her fragile frame had collapsed upon her bed, the sobbing never ceasing as she desperately cried out for her kwami, who hastily came to her presence. For the first time in roughly two-thousand years, the small goddess of creation hadn’t known what to do, thus she had resorted to nuzzling against the saddened girl.

“Tikki you should have seen how accusing he was,” Marinette cried out.

The goddess had not explained yet again that she did see it. That she had seen both Chat Noir and sensed her other half being corrupted, tortured by a cruel force, because she’d weaken herself if she did voice it out loud, she’d break down, cry, scream, because she knew Plagg’s own words echoed through Chat’s. She knew she had once done the same to her other half, and despite the fact that he kept saying he had forgiven her, she knew he was still suffering. Because they were complex creatures, with too many emotions that humans did not have, a wisdom that the troubled heroes had yet to receive, thus, making the term ‘forgive and forget’ harder than it should be. 

The pair had lost track of how long they had embraced each other when a large crashing sound echoed from the balcony above her, causing Marinette to quickly gather herself, attempting to calm down her sorrows before ordering her kwami to hide. She had reluctantly peeked at the leather-clad figure through the hatch before realisation crept upon her. She flung the hatch open, climbing through it and threw herself at the crying feline-themed hero before her, embracing him desperately, whilst sobbing in the crook of his neck, afraid that if he would let go, she’d never see him again.

“I—I’m s-sorry, I didn’t kn—know w-where else t-to go, a-and I felt s-so fucking alone …” her partner had managed between silent crying, his arms wrapping around the small of her waist as they collapsed upon the wooden surface together, clutching forcefully at each other, “I’m— I’m s-so sorry for everything I’ve d-done— w-what if I hurt someone?”

Quick to reassure, Marinette didn’t hesitate a heartbeat before whispering gently, “You didn’t hurt anybody, Chat—” she reluctantly continued, refusing to utter her own alias, “She purified you before you managed to.”

He seemed to cry harder after her statement, causing more guilt to tear at the insides of her stomach, pulling and pushing simultaneously, devouring her from inside out, “I— I thought you’d never come back.”

He had held her tighter after that, as if to reassure her that he wouldn’t leave anytime soon, “Marinette,” he began ever-so-slowly, “I believe I owe you an explanation—”

“—Wait, p-please just hold me for a bit longer.”

And so he did, holding onto the silence for as long as he could, but unable to handle the lack of conversation as fragile as he felt, he had resorted into letting his memories take a hold of him, before letting his mind drift upon a certain adored memory at the sight of the starry night above them. He remembered observing the sky longingly as a child, deciding it would be wise to avoid the subject for a few moments, he had begun to softly speak, “The night sky is how I came to wish to fly. It is the most beautiful art, alive with raw energy, a song for the eyes. At times I felt as if I could feel it vibrating somehow, whispering in a way the ears cannot hear..,” his voice drifted away, weakening as he attempted to continue.

“I also used to wish to fly as a child,” she hummed softly, her grip upon him never softening as she idly observed the sky. The beautiful midnight veils of darkness painted upon an empty canvas, the only source of light being the stars that were so carefully dusted upon it, illuminating the night sky with a beauty so breathtaking it was unfair.

The comfortable silence seemed to envelop them in a warm blanket, keeping them safe from stray thoughts that had threatened to saddened them, yet, they both knew they had some explaining to do, thus, she reluctantly averted her eyes from the sky to her partner, pulling away just slightly to see him better, their noses briefly touching. And so, he explained everything, from the point where he had first fallen in love with her, to each emotion, each moment he felt like he was walking on clouds, each moment he felt so utterly love-sick, but she had caught the brief hesitation when he was about to start explaining the current events, with her love and adoration stuck within the confines of her throat, she had quickly hushed him, whispering sweet nothingness under her breath, careful to avoid the subject of Ladybug. She couldn’t keep lying to him, but she needed to be here for her heartbroken kitten, if not as Ladybug, she’d do it as Marinette.

If someone had told her exactly how much Chat Noir had loved her, she wouldn’t have believed them, she would have put it past the playful flirt to feel any sincere emotions for anyone, which had proven to be her biggest fault, not being able to see the humanity underneath his mask. It has struck her so violently she was unable to hold herself from crying, yet again embracing her beloved kitten with a force more powerful than last time. Nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck, closing her tired eyes, she had nearly failed to briefly notice when fabric replaced leather. Tensing underneath his bare touch, she felt herself submerge in panic before Chat interrupted her worries.

“It’s okay Marinette, I trust you.”

This was unfair, so utterly unfair, to him, to her, to everyone, she couldn’t keep lying, not when she had realised how much he meant to her, not when she had realised that her crush was just that. A crush. Not when she had realised that her heart belonged to someone who had been by her side, supported her since day one, she couldn’t do this to him. To them.

“N-Non, Chat, I-I can’t let you do this— It’s u-unfair—”  
“How would it be unfair?” he inquired curiously, his tone seemingly playful.

“B-because,” hesitating, she thought, It was now or never, “I—I haven’t been entirely honest with you, I—I love you, It took me so long t-to realise it, to realise that my heart belongs to you, b-but I really think— no— I know I love you,” she cried out, “A-and you probably r-really hate me now, mon Chaton.”

She felt her beloved kitten tense, yet, she nuzzled her face further in the crook of his neck, desperate not to see who was under the mask of her adored partner. Not unless he was as ready as she was.

“L-Ladybug?”

She broke into yet another fit of tears, the hot liquid making contact with his warm skin, “I-I’m so sorry, m-mon Chaton— If you want to leave, I—I understand.”

“I could never leave you, M’lady,” he whispered under his breath, so gently, so caring, it made her heart bloom, and so, he pulled away, his golden hair framing the familiar breathtaking face Marinette had dreamt after so long, her bluebell eyes enlarging drastically as she gazed at him wide-eyed.

“Adrien?”

“Yes, M’lady?”

Through a burst of joy, she had pounced on him so hard to practically tackled him, happiness pulling at the corners of her mouth as she laughed, thus causing both of them to break into a fit of giggles.

He her pulled away much to her annoyance, gazing at her with adoration plastered all over his angelic features before a smirk twisted his lips, and so he gently tilted his head, kissing her through the salty liquid that cascaded down his cheek, savouring her despite the tears that made their way on his tongue, connecting them together, fusing their bodies into one as they moved in sync, enchanted by one another. He didn’t feel sparks, nor did he feel dizzy as books portrayed it, it felt as if he was enveloped in the finest piece of velvet, floating above the clouds, nothing except for them mattered, it seemed like everything had been whisked away in the distance by the sheer force of their gentle kiss. He had been caressing her cheek gently, affectionately, caringly. A kiss so innocent, so pure, it had awoken a possessiveness he didn’t know he had in him, everything felt so right as she tenderly cupped his face, her own happiness expressing itself through tears as they finally pulled apart, uneven breaths dancing with each other, keeping them connected as he leaned his forehead against hers before whispering ever-so-softly, “Marinette, I will always be by your side, and I promise you, every argument, every disagreement we have will always end in salty kisses.” 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

She hesitated, before she felt a small smile tug at her lips, “Adrien?”

“Yes, Buggaboo?”

“ … Would you like some hot cocoa?”

══━─────━.·:*¨༺❀༻¨*:·.━─────━══  
Bonus interaction:  
══━─────━.·:*¨༺❀༻¨*:·.━─────━══  
“Plagg!” the goddess of destruction cried out as joy surged through her at the sight of her beloved other half, her bluebell eyes glistening with joyful tears, “I was so worried!”

“Hey, Sugarcube,” he piped back, embracing her tightly before pecking her cheek affectionately.

“I thought you didn’t like sweets—”

“—You’re the only sweet that I like,” the embodiment of destruction teased, caressing her cheek lovingly.

“Kitty …,” she exhaled, appearing pained, “I’m sorry for what happened one-thousand and twenty years ago—” her sorrowful tone piercing the kwami’s heart, obligating him to hush her immediately, he didn’t believe he could handle more emotional torture for about ten decades and if she kept crying, he’d break down with her.

“Sugar, I’ve been telling you— we may not be human, but we still make mistakes— and besides, you’ve been apologising for it every decade—”

Tikki sobbed quietly, embracing the furry god more tightly as she ever-so-softly caressed the back of his head, “I know, I know,” despite her claims, he still heard her muffled cries as she nuzzled herself into the nape of his neck. Yet, ever the positive being, the goddess giggled softly, “You’re acting quite lovey-dovey for someone who claims to dislike romance,” she attempted to lighten the mode, sad laughter escaping her small frame.

“What can I say, it’s a bit hard to dislike something that makes you feel all lovey-dovey yourself,” he responded, twirling his paw around one of her antennas.

Perhaps it would take a thousand years before they saw each other again, but moments like such would keep him joyful for all eternity.  
══━─────━.·:*¨༺❀༻¨*:·.━─────━══

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya again, thank you for letting me bother your reading.♡  
> As I was saying earlier, I was nervous because this is the first actual fanfiction that I have openly posted, which, I'd lie if I didn't say scared me a bit. I was just so inspired by the idea of a heartbroken Chat getting traumatized, that I couldn't help but fall for the AU~~ Of course, this is no longer an AU as it has been confirmed it *will* happen in season three! I am so excited!
> 
> (I also wanted to explain that Hawkmoth is very much unaware of Chat's identity due to Plagg covering it for him whilst he was being akumatized as Adrien before questions arise).
> 
> \- Much love, Maridoll♡


End file.
